


A Planet for Lost Things

by nyonya_laura



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Consent Issues, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sakaar (Marvel), Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), frostmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyonya_laura/pseuds/nyonya_laura
Summary: After falling from the Bifrost, Loki lands on Sakaar. He is captured by Valkyrie and is sold to the Grandmaster. Yet, he is given a choice: become the Grandmaster's pet or become a contender and fight in the arena. Loki chooses the latter, confident in his own fighting skills. He does pretty well as a contender and survives several matches. Life is tough for him in the arena, but he doesn't regret his decision. At least, that is up until he finds out he soon is to face the Grandmaster's champion, who turns out to be the Hulk."I..." Loki didn't quite know what to say. "You... You have the Hulk? He's your champion?"The Grandmaster looked pleased upon seeing the horror and fear that was probably written all over his face. "Yes." He said.No... Loki thought. No, no, no. How was that even possible?"Loki, dear? What's the matter? Are you quite alright? You're looking a little pale all of a sudden."





	1. Chapter 1

Loki felt a little disoriented. He had no clue as to where he was and all he could see around him were giant heaps of trash. And in the distance, a large tower and what looked like a city. 

He took a moment to take in his surroundings. There was so much garbage everywhere. He'd never seen so much of it. When looking up at the sky, Loki could see where it all came from; multiple large wormholes were visible in the cloudy sky above. 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes for a short moment. 

He'd screwed up. Very, _very badly_. Looking back on it, it had been a stupid move; to summon the Bifrost after Hela had appeared. It was probably exactly what she had wanted them to do... But he'd panicked. Out of nowhere, she'd appeared and just like that, crushed Mjölnir into pieces like it was nothing. Perhaps he was a coward, for doing what he did- for choosing to flee by summoning the Bifrost... 

Thor never would've done that. There was no doubt in Loki's mind that his brother would've stood his ground and would've fought.

_Bring us back!_

But that didn't happen, because Loki had chosen to flee. And now he was here, on an unknown planet, all alone. 

He couldn't help but think about Thor. Loki wondered what had happened to him- where he was. _Had he also fallen into the void?_ Loki wondered. _Was he safe? Or... even alive?_ So many questions ran through Loki's mind.

Despite their strained relationship and everything that had happened between them in the past, Loki still worried for his brother. And he feared for him as well. _What if he'd fought Hela..._ Thor was powerful, but Loki knew that Hela was too and now Thor was also without Mjölnir... 

Honestly, things didn't look so great for Thor. For neither of them, actually.

And Odin...

Suddenly, a loud sound interrupted Loki's thoughts. When he turned around, he could see a spaceship coming his way. Loki frowned, not knowing what to expect. But he stood his ground. 

When the doors opened, a group of men appeared. They wore strange masks and ragged clothes. They didn't look friendly.

The group approached him. "Are you a fighter?" One of them then asked him. "Or are you food?"

Loki sighed. He honestly didn't feel like getting into a fight with a bunch of garbage scum. All he wanted was to just have some time for himself, to figure things out and maybe come up with a plan for what to do next. 

"I'm just passing through." He replied.

The creature laughed. "It is food!" He shouted to the others. "On your knees." It said.

At that, Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes. _These stupid, ugly creatures were honestly thinking they could take him on._

But, if they wanted a fight, they could get one.

With no effort at all, Loki conjured up his daggers and a moments later, he'd already stabbed one of them in the neck. However, that didn't seem to deter the others from coming at him.

There were many, but Loki managed to defend himself with no real trouble. He was a skilled fighter after all. In no time, he already had a few of them on the ground.

But, the net caught him off guard...

Perhaps he should've been more alert- more watchful. Yet to be fair, keeping an eye on all of them wasn't easy while at the same time having to fend off multiple attackers. 

It happened so quickly and before he knew it, Loki hit the ground. And it _hurt._ Suddenly, he felt electric shocks running all over his body and honestly, Loki couldn't say that he enjoyed the feeling. Then the men started to kick him as well. Yet, while some of their blows were pretty painful, the electric shocks were so, so much worse.

However, a moment later they stopped hitting and kicking him, and the shocks stopped as well. 

_Thank god._

Loki looked up and even from his position on the ground, he could see the new spaceship appearing. It was bigger than the other one. It looked fancier too. It landed not far from them. 

When the doors opened, a woman appeared. She was dark skinned and had long dark-brown hair. She looked quite beautiful. Fierce. 

She looked at them, taking everything in for a short moment. Then, her eyes landed on Loki. "He's _mine._ " She said.

Loki frowned and felt annoyed at that. _Who the hell did this woman think she was? Telling them that he belonged to her?_

The gall...

Loki stared at her, and looked to see what she'd do. Because from his current position - still caught in the net - that was practically all that he could do. Yet, what he hadn't expected was for her to whip out a large bottle of alcohol, take a large gulp, and then fall off the ramp she was walking on. But that was exactly what happened next.

She recovered quickly from her fall, however. "Wait!" She shouted as she got back up again, not looking bothered or ashamed by what had happened whatsoever. "Wait. He's _mine."_ She said. "So if you want him, you go through me."

The men, however, didn't look very threatened. "But we've already got him." One of them replied.

The woman shrugged. "All right then, I guess I go through you." She said and then bumped her fists together. 

A moment later, all of the men were shot into pieces.

_Damn..._

Loki immediately started to free himself from the net and within seconds, he'd managed to get the thing off him. He got up and and stared at the woman, warily.

Loki wondered what would be the better plan of action. Should he play nice or try an attack? Though, considering the fact that she had a device which could easily blow him up right at her disposal, Loki thought it wise to go for the more polite route.

"Thank you." He therefore said.

Yet, only a few seconds later, Loki realised he'd made the wrong choice. In response to his 'thank you', the woman threw some kind of disk on his neck and a second later, Loki hit the ground once again.

And there were the electric shocks again. 

The last thing Loki saw before blacking out was the self-satisfied look on the woman's face as she dragged him along on the ground towards her ship. 

 

 

 

So apparently, the planet he was on was called Sakaar. Loki had never in his life heard of the place.

It was ruled by a man named the Grandmaster.

 _"Nobody loves you more than the Grandmaster."_ The voice said. _"He is the original. The first lost and the first found. The creator of Sakaar and father of the contest of champions."_

Loki didn't understand what was happening. He was bound to a chair and in some tunnel of sorts... Lights, bright colours and images were flashing all around him.

It felt quite overwhelming somehow.

_"Congratulations! You will meet the Grandmaster in five seconds. Prepare yourself."_ The voice said. 

The flashing lights and all the crazy colours surrounding him were almost driving him mad. 

It was too much.

_"Prepare yourself."_ Said the voice again. _"You are now meeting the Grandmaster."_

A moment later, Loki found himself in a large room, face to face with a tall, grey-haired man in a golden robe. 

The Grandmaster, Loki assumed. 

The man was staring at him, his gaze intense and piercing.

There were other people in the room too. Most of them seemed to be standing watch. Then there also was the woman who'd captured him and an older-looking woman standing at the Grandmaster's side. 

Loki wanted out of the chair. But his arms were bound securely to the armrests and when he'd tried to access his magic, he wasn't able to. It felt incredibly restricting. He'd had his magic bound a few other times before, and he couldn't say he'd ever particularly enjoyed it. 

The Grandmaster was the first to break the silence in the room. "He's wonderful!" He said happily as he turned towards the woman that had captured him. "I just love when you come to visit, 142. You bring me the best stuff."

_Stuff?_

The woman, who was apparently called '142', answered by giving the man a smile. 

"I need to go closer." The man then said. "I want to get a closer look at this. Can you take us closer?" He asked the older, stern-looking woman on the left. 

She did as she was told and pushed the man's chair closer to Loki. 

"Thank you." He said.

The man again started staring at him, and for some reason, Loki couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Yet, he still held the man's gaze.

Loki didn't understand what they wanted from him. Or rather, what the Grandmaster wanted from him. 

He also disliked the fact that he knew so little about the planet he was on to begin with. He knew absolutely nothing about Sakaar or its people, and Loki didn't like not knowing things.

And now he was in a completely foreign world that he knew nothing about and also captured...

_Things really were going great, weren't they?_

Yet, it didn't matter. Perhaps he was unfamiliar with his surroundings and the planet and the people living in it, but he would handle it, surely.

"Pay this lady." The Grandmaster then said.

For a moment, Loki couldn't believe he'd actually heard that correctly. He was getting _sold..._ The woman was _selling him._ Like he was some kind of object. Loki had certainly experienced a lot of things in his life and had been through a lot, but this was honestly a first for him.

He couldn't help but interject. "Uh, wait. Wait a minute! I am not for sale." He told the Grandmaster.

Yet, his objection seemed to fall on deaf ears. Nobody even acknowledged the fact he'd said anything.

"I'll take ten million." 142 said. 

"Tell her she's dreaming." The older woman said in response.

The Grandmaster sighed. "Transfer the units." He ordered. 

The woman did as she was told and when it was done, 142 couldn't possibly look any more smug. 

In that moment, Loki wanted nothing more than to kill her.

But, he was still stuck in the damn chair, so the only thing he could actually do was glare daggers at her. The woman, however, looked unperturbed. 

"You will _pay for this."_ He still snarled at her when she went to walk away.

She just smiled. ''I got paid for this." She said and then walked out of the room.

Loki looked at her go. 

He would definitely make her pay. _Eventually..._

He then returned his attention to the Grandmaster, who was still looking at him with a lot of interest. 

Loki couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. There was amusement in the man's eyes, but there was something else too. It was... _Want? Desire?_ Loki hoped he was wrong.

A smile appeared on the Grandmaster's face. "Hm... Aren't you a pretty one?" He said, while tilting his head a little.

_So he hadn't been wrong then..._

Then the Grandmaster got up from his chair and the man came to stand in front of him. Loki watched him warily. 

Suddenly the man's hand was on his cheek, stroking it gently. Loki had always prided himself for having fast reaction skills, but for some reason, in that moment, he felt frozen. He hadn't expected the man to do that.

Before he'd even gotten the chance to protest or turn his head away from the Grandmaster's touch, the man was tilting his chin up so that Loki was forced to meet the Grandmaster's eyes. They held eye contact for a moment.

"Get your hands off me." Loki then finally said. 

Loki was glad when the man did what he'd asked and finally let go of his face. He held up his hands in surrender, feigning innocence.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" The man then asked.

Loki thought for a moment. He had two choices: play nice and go along with whatever the man wanted from him, or... make it more difficult. When thinking about what way to go, Loki actually found that the choice wasn't even all that hard for him to make. Because, there really was no part of him that felt like playing nice.

He didn't like the Grandmaster. He didn't like the way the man looked at him. Didn't like the fact that he'd just been called 'sweetheart'.

_Just... no._

"What's it to you?" Loki therefore said.

The Grandmaster gave him a surprised, but amused look. "What's it to me? _Oh, dear!_ That's a funny question to ask? I was... I am just, uh- curious. See, it isn't every day a new creature turns up at my planet. And when they do, let me tell you, they're hardly ever as... as _gorgeous_ as you are. I want to know more about you, that's all." The Grandmaster replied.

Perhaps the man thought that flattering him would get him an answer. Still, he thought wrong. Loki kept his mouth shut. 

Thus, the Grandmaster continued. "And I mean, you already know all about me, don't you?" He said. "You've just been introduced to my uh- my _lovely planet_ and everything that's going on here. And I know that you also learned about who I am, so don't you think it'd be... good if you told me a little about you too?"

The man looked at him expectantly, a smile plastered on his face. 

For a moment, there was only silence.

"It's Loki." Loki eventually said. After all, it was just a name. There was no harm in saying it. He also thought that if he'd indulged the man just a little, perhaps he'd be off his back sooner.

"Loki?" The Grandmaster repeated. As if trying out the name. "Hm... That's nice."

Loki didn't know how to respond. 

But apparently, that didn't even matter, because the Grandmaster already had his second question prepared and didn't seem to need a response from him. "So, tell me, Loki. Where is it that you come from exactly?"

That he wasn't going to give an answer to. Giving out his name was fine, but Loki really didn't feel like giving the man any further information about himself. He also didn't see how it was any of the man's business were he came from. 

To be honest, he really had no desire to get himself better acquainted with the Grandmaster. All he wanted was to just get away from him. _What did they even want from him?_ Loki wondered.

"What do you want from me?" Loki just decided to ask, instead of answering the Grandmaster's question. 

He just wanted to know what they wanted from him. He wanted to know where he stood, what to expect.

"What I want? Oh, there's _a lot_ of things." The Grandmaster said as he gave Loki a quick look-over. It wasn't subtle at all. "But mostly, I just want to help you."

Loki frowned. _"Help me?"_ He repeated, sounding very sceptical.

"Yes, that is what I said, isn't it?" The Grandmaster said, sounding a little bit annoyed. "I want to help you, Lo-lo. I mean, you've just landed here on a strange, unfamiliar planet and... you must be feeling _so lost._ I just... I just want to help you adjust, you know? Help you find your place here."

Loki laughed softly. "You want to help me? Really? Then why am I in this chair with this disk on my neck?" He said, trying not to sound too pissed off. 

"It's for your own good, dear."

"If you actually wanted to help me, you'd release me so that I can find myself a way off this planet."

The Grandmaster chuckled. "Oh, but _sweetheart_... There is no way to get off this planet. Didn't you listen at all to the introduction you just saw? No one leaves this place."

Loki didn't want to believe that. There was just no way in hell that he'd spent the rest of his lifetime on this disgusting planet. There was no way.

"We'll see." Loki said in reply, toneless. 

In response, the Grandmaster laughed. "Oh, that's cute! I like you..." He said. Then his smile disappeared and the man sighed. "I hate to burst your bubble though, darling, but that's really never going to happen.'' He then tapped Loki on the nose. "But, don't you worry!" He said. "Sakaar is not so bad... Really, my planet has a lot to offer, if only you'd open yourself up to it." He said, smile back on his face.

Loki faked a smile. "I'm sure it does." He said.

At that, Loki could see a clear glint of annoyance in the Grandmasters eyes. 

_The man didn't like sarcasm, apparently..._

"Alright... I'm going to give you a choice." The Grandmaster then told him. "After all, I'm not a dictator! _You_ get to choose how this is going to go." He paused shortly, then he continued. "I am prepared to look after you, Loki. To take care of you. I am the ruler of this planet, after all. I can... offer you a comfortable life here- luxury and... wealth. You'll have everything your little heart desires." The man said, smiling.

"And in return?" Loki asked, even though he was already pretty certain what the answer would be.

The Grandmaster smiled suggestively. "Oh, I think you already know what I would like in return." He said and shrugged. "Just... Your _gratitude."_

Loki swallowed and couldn't help but feel a little disgusted. It was pretty clear what exactly the Grandmaster was referring to. It was insane. And... there was no way in hell he'd _ever_ agree to that. He was a King, not a whore.

_Did the man honestly expect Loki to just go along with that?_

"What's my other option?" Loki asked with a toneless voice.

Whatever it was, he'd do it. Anything was better than the alternative...

"You've heard about my contest of champions, haven't you?" The Grandmaster asked him.

Loki nodded.

"Well... There's your alternative. You participate... become a contender- fight in the arena." 

"Fine." Loki answered immediately.

Because, it was fine. Loki didn't have any problem with that. It probably wasn't going to be easy, but Loki was confident in his own fighting skills. He could do battle. And surely, eventually, he'd find himself a way to escape. He'd fight some matches in the arena, but Loki felt quite certain that in no time, he'd find himself a way out of this place. 

The Grandmaster frowned, looking disappointed. "Are you- sweetheart, are you sure about that? I mean, _a pretty thing_ like you... I can't really see you being much of a fighter." The Grandmaster said, looking Loki over once more. 

Loki knew that it shouldn't matter what the crazy man in front of him thought of him, but he still felt rather insulted. And... it stung. He'd always hated it when people doubted his fighting skills. This was also far from the first time it happened to him.

The Grandmaster sighed. "Of course, the choice is yours... I just don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all. I guess you can take your chances in the arena, yet, wouldn't it be much nicer- much easier to just-"

Loki cut him off. "I think I'll take my chances." He said determinedly. 

Again, Loki could see a clear glint of displeasure in the Grandmaster's eyes. Perhaps it was because of the fact that Loki had interrupted him, or perhaps because he just had outright refused the man's advances. Though more likely, it was because of both reasons.

"All right... Then here's the deal. Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win." The Grandmaster said.

That got Loki's attention. He would still be looking for ways to escape, but now there was also this. He could win his freedom. This was good. 

_Right?_

Loki nodded. "Okay, then I know what to do." He said.

"Confident... Hm, I like that. You know, I'm actually starting to look forward to seeing you in the arena. I'm kind of curious to see what kind of tricks you have up your sleeve. I'll uh... I'll root for you." He said sweetly. 

"Thanks." Loki replied sharply.

"But know, Loki, that you can always change your mind, okay? Like, if it gets too much for you... you only have to let me know and I'll have you out of that arena in no time. Got it?"

"I'll be sure to remember that." Loki said in response.

_Like that was ever going to happen..._

"Good!" The Grandmaster said to him and then turned towards a couple of guards. "Take him away, will you?' He ordered them. "You know where to put him."

Loki was taken away. The arena awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Infinity war completely broke me as a person, but for some reason, the movie also did revive my love for Loki's character? I really love him and he deserved so much better imo. I will never be getting over his death, but at least reading fics about him does help with the pain... Especially liked the dubcon Frostmaster fics for some reason? Never saw myself getting into that but here we are...
> 
> So, after practically reading every dubcon fic on this pairing I could find, decided to write one myself. I hope it was alright? Would love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki felt so exhausted. He hurt everywhere.

He'd fought eighteen matches in the arena, and honestly, Loki thought he had been doing pretty well. Yet, slowly but surely, the fights were starting to take their toll on him. 

He honestly didn't know how long he'd be able to continue doing it.

Loki had no idea as to how much time had gone by since the day he'd first landed on the planet. He didn't quite understand it, but time seemed to work differently on Sakaar. Loki had no sense of time anymore and that bothered him for some reason. It felt like he'd been on Sakaar for months, but... _that couldn't be right, could it?_

His first few matches had been relatively easy; he'd been able to kill his opponents in those initial few matches without any real trouble. Yet, the matches quickly started to get more and more difficult. They became a lot more difficult to win. His opponents seemed to become more dangerous and more skilled with each match. 

He'd barely gotten out of his last one alive...

Just as he'd anticipated, life as a contender wasn't easy. Loki pretty much hated everything about it. 

He hated the matches. Frankly, he found the idea of fighting to the death for entertainment a little barbaric. Loki hated participating in them. Especially the last few had been tough. And sure, he'd won them and he was glad that he was still alive, yet that didn't mean he enjoyed doing it. He also always got hurt in some way or another... 

Perhaps his body wasn't as fragile as say, a human's, yet that didn't mean his body was invulnerable. He'd taken some pretty large hits in his last few matches and Loki was still feeling it.

He also really hated the quarters he was locked up in most of the time. In Loki's opinion, the place was just downright disgusting. He was forced to spend all his time in-between fights there, and honestly, it wasn't the best of places. The place was basically just a hallway which he had to share with the contenders as well. It was filthy and Loki hated the colours of the walls and the floors: dark and light brown. _Who the hell had thought that was a good idea?_ But the worst thing about it was definitely the fact that he didn't even have a fucking bed to sleep in. 

And apart from all that, he got so little food each day. It was barely enough to get by.

Yet, what Loki probably hated the most were his handlers. Loki wished he could just kill them. It was their job to keep the contenders in line and usher them to the arena and back to their quarters, but in reality, they were doing a little more than just keeping them in line. Loki found out quickly that they really enjoyed torturing the contenders any chance they got. It was probably their own pathetic way to feel powerful.

Loki mostly tried to keep his head down and tried not to antagonise them, yet they still did it. They really seemed to enjoy using the shocking device on him.

Loki hated it. _All of it._

He'd tried figuring out ways to escape, but no matter how hard he tried, Loki couldn't come up with anything. There just seemed to be no good opportunities to escape.

With each day, Loki started feeling more and more defeated. Yet, in those moments when he felt overcome with negative thoughts and self-pity, he tried to remind himself of one thing: that it was still better than the alternative.

  

  

  

The Grandmaster had summoned him. Loki didn't know why. Yet, he still found himself in what he assumed to be the man's bedchambers. Which wasn't exactly a place he ever wanted to find himself in, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. A couple of guards had taken him there.

"You wanted to see me, Grandmaster?" Loki said.

The door shut closed behind him.

The Grandmaster stood in front of the large windows, looking out at the night's sky. The man turned around to look at him. "Lo-lo, darling!" He said excitedly. "I'm so happy to see you again! How are you doing?"

_How was he doing? Really?_

Loki almost laughed. _He was doing just amazing... How the hell did the man think he was doing?_

Perhaps he was going through a little bit of a rough time, but there was just no way he was going to give the man the satisfaction by admitting to that. "Fine..." Loki therefore said. "I'm doing fine, thank you."

The Grandmaster smiled. "That's good to hear. I have to say, Loki, you've... you've truly impressed me. You have been doing such a good job in the arena. The crowd just... loves you! I uh... I think they almost enjoy watching you as much as I do." He said suggestively.

The Grandmaster definitely still gave him the creeps. Loki couldn't say he'd missed him.

"May I ask why I'm here?" Loki asked. 

The Grandmaster smiled. "You're not one to beat around the bush, are you?" He said. "Okay then. I... I was just uh... wondering if maybe you changed your mind about this whole thing."

Loki frowned. "This whole thing?" He repeated, unsure of what the Grandmaster was referring to exactly.

"Yes! I mean, sure... you've been doing pretty alright, but... you're starting to look a little rough around the edges..." For a moment, the Grandmaster's eyes skimmed over his body. "A little worn out... I'm sure you're not having the greatest of times, fighting in that arena. So, I thought... maybe you'd like to uh- to reconsider the offer I gave you." He said.

 _"No."_ Loki immediately said in reply.

Life as a contender was tough, there was no doubt about that. Still, he wasn't going to give in just because things were getting a little difficult.

The Grandmaster looked displeased. Apparently, the man didn't much like being told 'no.'

He nodded. "Okay... Okay, then. I only wanted to give you a chance to reconsider." He said. He sounded far from happy.

"Was that all then?" Loki replied.

"Well, _actually..._ Since you're already here, I might as well let you know about your next opponent."

Loki frowned. "What about them?" He asked. 

"Well... The opponent you're facing next happens to be my champion."

"Is that so?"

The Grandmaster's champion. The one person he needed to beat in order to win his freedom. Loki wondered if he could do it, but it was hard to say. He knew nothing about them. Nothing at all.

"Yes, it's gonna be so exciting!" The Grandmaster replied. "The people love him and I know for a fact that they also adore you, Loki. It's going to be such a good match!"

Loki didn't know how to feel about this. He barely knew anything about the Grandmaster's champion. He rarely talked to the other contenders. They usually never stuck around very long, so Loki doubted any one of them had any useful information to give him. 

Yet, Loki had to assume the guy was the Grandmaster's champion for a reason.

"I've heard... he's a good fighter." Loki said, hoping to get some information out of the Grandmaster. If he was to face the guy, Loki wanted to know as much about him as he possibly could.

"Oh, _baby,_ he's better than good. He arrived on my planet a while ago, yet he hasn't been beaten once! He was truly an amazing find..." The Grandmaster said.

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes. He really wished the man could just stop with the annoying pet names.

"So... what is he like?" Loki decided to ask further. "Your champion? Where does he come from?"

The Grandmaster thought for a second. "I don't really know where he comes from." He then finally said. "He uh... he doesn't exactly speak a lot."

"He can't speak?"

"He can. It's just... his speech is a little limited. I mean, the guy is more of a beast than a person, really..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Honestly, I've never seen anything like him. Big green monster, _immense_ strength..."

Loki's eyes widened at that. 

_It couldn't be..._

"Green?" Loki repeated.

_It couldn't possibly be..._

"Yes, he goes by... the Incredible-" 

_"Hulk?"_ Loki said, before the Grandmaster even had the chance to finish.

The Grandmaster looked at him, surprise written over his face. "How... Lo, how do you know that? Have you been looking up the competition?" He asked.

_This couldn't be happening._

Loki stared at the Grandmaster in horror. "I..." He didn't quite know what to say. "You... You have the Hulk? He's your champion?"

The Grandmaster looked quite pleased upon seeing the fear that was probably written all over his face. "Yes." He said. 

_No..._ Loki thought. _No, no, no. How was that even possible?_

"Loki, dear? What's the matter? Are you alright? You're looking a little pale all of a sudden." The Grandmaster said, fake worry in his voice.

Loki shook his head. "I- I... I can't fight him." He said.

There was no way he could win in a fight against the Hulk. Yes, Loki was skilled and had his tricks and his magic but... he knew that currently, he wasn't exactly in the best shape. He had injuries, was sleep deprived, hadn't been eating enough... Whereas the Hulk on the other hand... Loki knew from first-hand experience how powerful the Hulk really was, how strong. 

Fighting him certainly hadn't worked out that great for him last time...

"Darling... I'm afraid that you'll just have to. You're a contender and that's what contenders do, they fight in the arena." The Grandmaster sighed and shrugged. _"You chose this,_ kitten. It was your decision."

"I... I know that."

A short silence fell. Loki could feel the Grandmaster's eyes on him.

"How do you know my champion, Loki?"

He remembered it still so clearly. Getting smashed into the ground, over and over and over again. And the pain...

_Puny god._

Loki looked up and met the Grandmaster's eyes. "We've... crossed paths once and... it didn't particularly end well for me. Let's leave it at that." He said.

"Hmm... Isn't that interesting."

Loki looked at the Grandmaster to see him smiling. The man had him beat and they clearly both knew it. However, Loki still tried searching for a way out.

"I... I don't suppose you can let me fight someone else instead, for my next match?" He asked.

The Grandmaster looked regretful- or... tried to. "I'm sorry, Lo. But... I don't think that's quite possible." He said.

"Why not?" Loki asked. "This is _your_ planet. You can- you can do whatever you want, can't you? You can change the line-up." He said, fully aware he was starting to sound as desperate as he was beginning to feel. 

_He was so screwed..._

The Grandmaster didn't say anything so Loki continued. "And... what about you telling me you didn't want to see me get hurt?" He said.

"Hm, that's true. And... yes, I did say that." The Grandmaster paused a second before continuing. "Nevertheless, I'm not going to make any changes for you, I'm afraid. This is what you signed up for... and also, it's been a while since my champion has fought a match. The people want to see him fight, and... I care about what my people want, Lo. I want them to be happy- to be entertained. That's important to me."

 _He was so full of it._ Loki thought.

"And you have to understand that I can't just put any contender in front of him." The Grandmaster then continued. "It needs to be a decent one. And you, Lo, you're fighting skills are better than I expected. You've proven to be quite decent. The knives- the magic, it's a... a nice little combination you've got going on. I'm sure you'll put up a good fight. My people are gonna love it, I know I will." He said with a smile on his face.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know what to do.

"So, the big event will be tomorrow. I... uh, I suggest you do what you can to prepare for it." The Grandmaster said.

_Tomorrow?_

_No..._ Loki thought desperately. _No, he couldn't- he couldn't..._

The Grandmaster then walked towards Loki and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck, my dear!" He said and then started walking towards the door.

Loki couldn't let him leave. 

Because... Loki knew that if he'd let the Grandmaster leave, then he would have to fight the Hulk. And... he couldn't do that; Loki felt pretty certain that he'd be beaten to death. After all, the Hulk was untouchable- unbeatable, whereas Loki on the other hand, was only getting more and more worn out with each and every day.

And, he didn't want to die. 

Especially not like that, not by the hands of the Hulk in the arena, only for the sheer entertainment of the Grandmaster and his people. He didn't want it to end like that.

Loki felt so defeated.

He didn't have much of a choice. It was what he needed to do in order to survive. Still, he hated himself for doing what he did next.

 _"Wait."_ He said.

The Grandmaster stopped in his tracks. He then turned around and looked at Loki.

The man was smiling already. _How Loki wished he could wipe that smug smile off of the man's face..._

"What is it, sweetie?" The Grandmaster asked, innocently. Acting as if he had no idea what was going on.

"I... I give up." Loki said softly. "You win." He was admitting defeat, swallowing his pride. It really wasn't easy.

_Was he really doing this?_

"Win? Dear, what are you talking about?" The Grandmaster asked. 

The man was smiling widely. He looked very smug, knowing that he'd finally won- knowing that he was finally getting exactly what he wanted.

"I'm..." It was hard to force the words out of his mouth. "I've changed my mind." He said.

"Huh, realised being a contender wasn't for you after all?"

Loki swallowed. "Yes..." He replied. "I thought I'd be able to hold my own in the arena, but... I can't do it anymore. And, the Hulk..."

The Grandmaster stepped closer to him. "Shh, hey..." The man said as he caressed Loki's cheek. "You don't have to explain. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses. There's nothing wrong with admitting you need a little help, you know?" He said.

"Right." Loki said, not knowing what else to say.

The man's hand then dropped from Loki's face to his shoulder and then to his arm. The Grandmaster started caressing him. His touch was gentle. Still, Loki wished the man could just keep his hands to himself.

"You know... from the moment I first saw you, Lo, I could see so very clearly how lost you were- how you needed someone to take care of you. And that hasn't changed, has it? You poor thing... You still feel a little lost, don't you?" The Grandmaster asked.

Loki stared at the ground.

 _He wasn't lost._ He told himself. The Grandmaster didn't know him. 

"But, it's good, Lo... That you finally came to me. I'll help you find your place here and I'll show you how much fun Sakaar can be! I know you've been going through a little bit of a rough time lately, but from now on, things will only be getting better. I'll take good care of you, I promise." The Grandmaster said.

Loki looked up and met the Grandmaster's eyes. He forced a smile. "I'm... I'm happy to hear that." He said.

Honestly, Loki wasn't all that eager to find out what exactly the Grandmaster's 'good care' was about to entail. Yet, maybe the man was right in saying that things would be getting better. Yes, he'd basically be whoring himself out to the Grandmaster, but at least he didn't have to fight for his life anymore, over and over again. 

No more shocks, no more injuries, no more starvation.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, _the man was old, but he surely wasn't entirely unattractive..._

The Grandmaster returned his smile. "I know what's best for you, dear, trust me." He said.

"So... What exactly do you expect from me?"

The Grandmaster smiled and moved closer, getting even further into Loki's personal space than he already was. Despite Loki's own tallness, the man was still practically towering over him.

"You just...all you have to do is be good and do what I tell you." The Grandmaster said casually. 

Loki's stomach dropped. He couldn't look at the Grandmaster.

"I want loyalty and... your obedience." The man continued. "That's all I'm really asking. But, that's not going to be a problem, is it?"

In Loki's ears, that sounded more like a threat than an actual question.

Loki shook his head. "No. No, it won't be. I... I can obey." He said faintly. 

He really hated this, but he didn't want to die. He was out of options.

The Grandmaster smiled widely. Loki glanced up and saw that he looked very pleased. "Good boy." He said. "You know, I really think we're going to get along great, you and I." 

Loki forced another smile. "I'm sure we will." He said, trying his best to sound sincere.

"So... Do you maybe want a drink before we get this started?" The Grandmaster asked.

_So they really were getting right to it then..._

Loki wasn't sure if drinking alcohol was the best idea right now. He hesitated. On the one hand, perhaps a drink would be nice. Maybe it would make what was to come easier. Yet, on the other hand, he couldn't help but think it would be better if he kept his wits about him.

"Uhm..."

Yet, it appeared the Grandmaster didn't actually need an answer from him. "I think you should." He said. "Maybe it will help a little with uh... with calming those nerves of yours, hm?" He teased.

The Grandmaster winked at him before he heading towards the bar in the room to poor them drinks.

Loki really hated the Grandmaster in that moment. _The man was so damn patronising..._ Loki couldn't stand it.

He watched the Grandmaster closely as he was pouring their drinks behind the bar. Loki honestly trusted the man as far as he could throw him, and didn't put it past him to put a little something else in his drink too. One of the last things he wanted right now was to get drugged as well.

Yet, it looked like the drinks only contained alcohol. Or at least, if the Grandmaster had laced his drink with something else, Loki hadn't seen it. 

The Grandmaster walked over to him, drinks in his hands. He gave one of them to Loki.

"Here you go." He said brightly.

"Thank you." Loki said.

For a moment, he just looked at his glass, filled with pink liquid. Then he looked up at the Grandmaster, who was staring at him expectantly.

Loki took a sip. He was a little surprised to find that he actually quite liked the taste. It was sweet at first, yet it still burned a little in his throat on the way down. It was nice. 

"It's... I have to say, it's quite nice." Loki said.

The Grandmaster shrugged. "Only the best for you, sweetheart." He said.

Loki hadn't exactly planned it, but in the next moment, he brought his glass to his mouth again and tossed the entire drink back and a moment later, he was staring at his own empty glass, a little surprised by his own action. Only a moment ago, he'd been telling himself that it would be for the best if he kept his wits about him... _What had happened to that?_

Though, he just hadn't been able to help himself. Loki felt nervous and although he'd hated the man's comment earlier, he couldn't help but think that perhaps a little alcohol would indeed help him with the nerves.

“Whoa!” The Grandmaster said with a laugh. “Slow down there, darling. There’s no rush.”

"Sorry." Loki said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright... Want me to poor you another one?"

_He probably shouldn't..._

"Yes." Loki said. "Yes, please."

_What the hell was he doing?_

The Grandmaster smiled. It looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

At least one of them was, Loki thought. 

The man took Loki's glass out of his hands and headed back towards the bar again.

A moment later, Loki had another drink in his hands. He'd take it slower this time. He told himself.

After taking a sip of his drink, Loki was staring at his glass again. As he did, he could practically feel the Grandmaster's eyes on him. The man was also standing so very close to him now. Loki hated how nervous he felt. 

_This was really happening..._

Suddenly, the man gripped him softly by the chin, forcing Loki to meet his eyes again.

"Baby, there really is no need for you to be so nervous. I won't bite. We're going to take this _nice and slow,_ okay? There's no need for you to worry." The Grandmaster said.

_Nice and slow... He could handle nice and slow._ Loki told himself. 

Loki nodded. "Okay." He said.

He knew it was stupid to trust the man's words, they didn't mean anything. Yet, for some reason, it still felt nice to hear the reassurance.

The Grandmaster smiled. "Come here then." He whispered. 

A moment later, the man leaned in and kissed him, closing the distance between them. 

While the moment had been building, Loki still felt surprised when it finally happened- when he suddenly felt the Grandmaster's lips on his.

The kiss wasn't _very_ forceful, but the Grandmaster definitely was demanding. In no time, the man was forcing his tongue into Loki's mouth, pushing insistently at Loki until Loki finally leaned in and returned the kiss.

Overall, it wasn't so bad, kissing the Grandmaster. Yet... Loki definitely still felt a large sense of dread, when thinking about what was coming next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki... He really doesn't want any of this... And things are only getting worse from here :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please let me know, I'm really interested to hear what you think!
> 
> Hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments later, the Grandmaster pulled away.

"You know what I think?" He said, as he stared hungrily at Loki.

Loki nervously moved his thumb around over the rim of the glass he was still holding. 

"Uhm... No." He answered. "What are you thinking?" Loki asked, though to be honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

The Grandmaster smiled. "I think... it's about time you finish that drink of yours and um... get out of these clothes." He said while running a thumb over Loki's cheek.

It was clear that the man wanted to get on with it, so Loki did as he was told. He finished his drink and brought his empty glass back to the bar. While he did that, the Grandmaster moved to sit down at the foot of the bed. 

A moment later, Loki found himself standing in front him. The Grandmaster was still staring at him, watching him with interest, probably waiting for him to get undressed. However, Loki wasn't moving. He knew what he was asked to do and knew he'd practically agreed to it moments before. But now that it was actually happening, Loki could only feel dread.

He just... didn't want to. He didn't want to strip for the Grandmaster with the man's hungry eyes on him, and he sure as hell didn't want to fuck the guy. Or, more likely, be _fucked by_ him. 

And even though Loki knew he was out of options, that knowledge didn't really make things any easier. He had done some pretty questionable things in his lifetime, but whoring himself out like this was a first for him.

Loki couldn't help but wonder what Thor would think of him if his brother could see him now. Maybe he wouldn't be that surprised. His brother never had that high of an opinion of him anyways...

The Grandmaster's sigh broke Loki out of his thoughts. "You know... I'm trying to be _patient_ here, I know you're nervous. But it'd be nice if we could uh... get on with it, hm?" He said. He didn't sound mad, but Loki definitely could here the impatience in his voice.

So, Loki nodded. "Yes, of course." He said and then forced himself to move. 

He first removed the green cape he was wearing, dropping it to the ground. After that went his boots and his top. 

Then a moment later, he stood there, half-naked, in front of the Grandmaster, already feeling incredibly exposed. Though, when he was about to take his trousers off, the Grandmaster stopped him.

 _"Oh dear,_ what's this?" He said, and in a second, the man was standing in front of Loki again. 

One of the man's hands was suddenly on his shoulder, fingers with blue-painted nails softly moving over a large, dark purple bruise. The Grandmaster looked at him with sudden concern on his face.

"It's uh... It's from one of my latest matches." Loki explained. "But... it's fine, I've had worse than this."

And it was true, he'd had worse than that. Yet, that didn't mean that it didn't still _fucking hurt._ The match that had gotten him so bruised up had taken place just a few days ago. His opponent had been a beast of a man and had pretty much shown Loki all the corners of the arena. Out of all the contenders he'd fought, this one definitely had been the toughest one to beat. Never before had one of his matches been so close. He had almost lost. Though, fortunately, he'd managed to get out of it alive. Still, the match had left him with some pretty painful bruises and possibly also a broken collarbone. 

The Grandmaster stared at him in disbelief. "Fine? Oh, Loki, you _poor thing.”_ He said. “What were you thinking? You never should’ve stepped one foot in that arena.” 

Loki didn’t respond, instead, he looked away from the Grandmaster’s worried gaze. In that moment, he just couldn't help but feel kind of miserable. He'd been through all those matches and had gone through so much shit, but ultimately, it had all had been for nothing. Because he still gave in, in the end.

"You have no idea how to take care of yourself, do you?" The Grandmaster sighed. He then continued. "You should have come to me sooner... Why didn't you?" 

Loki didn't quite know what to say to that, so he just shrugged.

The Grandmaster then moved his hands again to further inspect Loki's body. He noticed the large purple-green bruise on Loki's left hip which was partly covered by his pants.

The taller man shook his head. "You really have some ugly bruises, Lo-lo, I have to say..." He said while continuing to caress Loki's skin.

Apart from miserable, Loki now also couldn't help but feel pretty annoyed. The Grandmaster was so damn condescending and Loki _hated it-_ all the pretending. The man was perhaps acting all concerned about his well-being right now, but he wasn't fooling anyone. After all, who had put him in that damn arena to begin with? He didn't want the man's pity. 

Moreover, Loki knew fully well he had some ugly bruises on his body. He _felt_ them. Especially the one on his shoulder and the one on his hip. He really didn’t need the Grandmaster pointing it out to him.

"Must hurt a lot..." The Grandmaster said, while softly caressing Loki's arm.

“It does.” Loki answered. There was no point denying it. 

Then suddenly, Loki felt something... something strange... The Grandmaster’s hands were moving all over his skin and Loki could feel warmth and... some kind of energy flowing through his body. It was a nice feeling. 

Then, a moment later, the pain he’d been feeling was gone. It was all completely gone. Confused, Loki looked down at his own body and to his surprise, all his bruises had disappeared.

He hadn’t seen that coming. Loki stared at the Grandmaster in surprise, only now realising he had no idea at all about the true extent of the man’s powers.

"There! All better now." The Grandmaster said.

"I... didn't know you could do that."

The Grandmaster smiled and tapped Loki's nose. "Oh, you don't know a lot of things." He said. "But that's what's so great about all this, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." The Grandmaster said cheerfully before kissing him again.

"I guess we do." Loki said, when the Grandmaster finally broke the kiss a moment later.

"So... Now that you feel all better... you're still up for this, aren't you?" He said, looking at Loki expectantly. 

Loki gathered what courage he could find and nodded. "Yes... Of course I am, Grandmaster." He said, purposefully including the man's title. Loki had the feeling the man liked it when people addressed him that way.

He could do this, Loki told himself. He could please the Grandmaster- even suck up to him a little. If he wanted to stay alive, he needed to gain the man's favour. So, that's what he would do. It probably wouldn't be fun, but... it wasn't a big deal. After all, it would only be temporary. He was smart, he'd find himself a way to get away from Sakaar soon enough. 

"And, thank you... for healing me." Loki added. 

The Grandmaster waved his hand. "Oh, you don't have to thank me. I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I?" He said.

"Yes, you did." Loki answered while forcing another smile. He tried his best to make it look genuine.

The Grandmaster laughed and stroked Loki's cheek. "God, you're cute!" He stared at him for a second. "Go lie down on the bed, will you?" He then asked.

For a second, Loki hesitated. Still, it didn't take long for him to do as he was told and went to lie down on the bed.

The bedsheets were soft and the bed was comfortable. It really made Loki realise how much he'd missed lying on an actual bed. 

Some moments later, the Grandmaster was on top of him, straddling Loki and kissing him. The man had taken most of his clothes of as well and all of a sudden, everything started to feel a lot more real to Loki, with the Grandmaster on top of him like that, kissing him passionately- hungrily. A lot more heated than before.

Yet, suddenly the Grandmaster pulled away. 

He looked a little displeased. "You know, don't take this the wrong way but... I think you can show a little more _enthusiasm."_ He said.

Loki stared at him for a moment, a little confused. He hadn't really expected to hear that from the Grandmaster. He certainly hadn't realised he wasn't being enthusiastic enough... He'd actually been doing his best to look like he was into it.

"Oh... I'm sorry I-" Loki started to say, but he found he actually didn't quite know how he wanted to finish the sentence. So instead, he just leaned in again to kiss the Grandmaster, this time more eagerly than before, which was probably what the Grandmaster had wanted him to do anyways.

He could feel the Grandmaster smile against him as they kissed. 

Then the man's lips moved against Loki's neck, warm and... soft, which actually felt kind of nice.

"Where did I get so lucky to have found you." The Grandmaster murmured against his neck. "Such a _perfect little thing."_

"Grandmaster-"

The Grandmaster hushed him, catching Loki's lips in a kiss. The Grandmaster's mouth was hot, pressing firm against his. He planted one of his hands in Loki's hair, holding him firmly. 

It seemed like with every second, the man was getting more and more demanding. He just took the kiss he wanted, coercing it from Loki's lips and tongue.

Loki also could feel the press of the Grandmaster's erection against him, hard and unmistakable.

Then, the Grandmaster sat back a little and nudged Loki's legs to either side of his body so the man was knelt between them. He bent down and kissed Loki's stomach just below the navel, and when he rubbed his hand down harder against Loki's groin Loki couldn't help the shudder of pleasure that tumbled through him, blurred together with his building anxiety.

He could feel his skin go hot beneath the Grandmaster's mouth and Loki let out a soft moan, hating himself a little bit for it, and hating the Grandmaster for chuckling as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Loki's trousers to pull them down.

The air was cool on his cock, but he only felt it for a moment, for then the Grandmaster was closing his hand around his shaft and pulling a slow firm stroke upward. Loki shivered, his entire body shaking. 

The Grandmaster continued for a little while and Loki hated how good it felt. He tried to hold back his moans, but he was clearly failing.

The older man smirked. "You like that, don't you?" He said and Loki could feel his face getting warmer.

The Grandmaster tugged Loki's trousers and underwear down altogether, and dragged them off his legs to drop them onto the floor behind him. Loki felt very exposed as the Grandmaster's hands moved back up his thighs, spread broad. 

For a moment, the Grandmaster just stared at him. "I've waited _so long_ for this, do you know that?" He said.

Loki forced himself to meet the Grandmaster's gaze. "Yes. I know." He answered. 

Because Loki knew- he knew this was what the Grandmaster had wanted from him from the moment they had first met. He knew that he had made the Grandmaster wait a long time by choosing to remain a contender. To be quite honest, Loki was actually a little surprised that the Grandmaster had proven to possess the patience and had actually waited for Loki to admit defeat, instead of just taking what he wanted from him by force.

The Grandmaster shook his head. "You _naughty_ little thing... Holding out on me for so long." The man breathed heavily. "But that's okay, because I uh- I knew... I just knew you'd _come crawling to me_ eventually..." He bit his lip. "And here you are." The Grandmaster said brushing his thumb across Loki's bottom lip.

Loki looked away. He wished the Grandmaster could just stop talking. The fact that he was so smug about it all made Loki hate himself even more for giving in and giving the Grandmaster exactly what he wanted.

Thankfully, he did stop talking and a moment later, his mouth was on Loki's lips again, and then on his neck. Loki's eyes were closed when he heard the pop of the cap of a lotion bottle.

His eyes were still closed when he first felt the Grandmaster's cold slicked-up fingers between his ass cheeks. One of the Grandmaster's fingers began stroking over his hole and Loki hated how nervous he felt. It wouldn't be the first time he'd let someone fuck him but still... those times when he'd done it in the past, he at least had control over the situation. 

But now, on the other hand, in this moment with the Grandmaster, he didn't. _Everything_ was up to the Grandmaster, he was the one in control. Not Loki, and they both knew that. Therefore, all that he could do was to hope that the Grandmaster wouldn't make the experience too horrible for him.

The Grandmaster pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle at Loki's hole and — Loki groaned and turned his face away, pressing his face into his forearm in a desperate attempt to shut himself away from the Grandmaster. Loki didn't want to look at him.

But see him or not, Loki could certainly _feel_ him, moving a long elegant finger inside him, pressing its tip against his inner walls.

The Grandmaster was quick to prepare him. Not _too quick,_ but he did seem to be in somewhat of a rush. From the noises he was making, it was definitely clear to Loki that the man couldn't wait to bury himself inside of him. That did prove to be the case when a moment later, the Grandmaster slicked his cock up with the lotion. The wet sound made Loki flinch. 

Then the Grandmaster was hovering over Loki with one hand braced on the mattress by Loki's pillow, the fat head of his cock pushing up against Loki's quivering hole.

 _"Oh, fuck..."_ Loki couldn't help but gasp when the Grandmaster finally pushed in. It didn't hurt but he couldn't say it felt very comfortable either. The Grandmaster, however, seemed unperturbed and just grabbed Loki's left leg beneath the thigh and pushed it higher up, in order to get a better angle as he thrust forward, sliding the rest of the way into Loki's ass in a single long stroke.

 _"Relax,_ sweetie. It's okay... just relax." The Grandmaster whispered.

But it was hard- it wasn't easy to relax. Still, Loki tried to relax himself into it.

Then the Grandmaster started to fuck him, steady forward snaps of his hips that jostled Loki up the bed and made him feel raw and wide. 

The Grandmaster's fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs. The Grandmaster was leaning over him, so close, bracketing Loki in with his body and making it unavoidable to look at him. His pupils were dark and dilated.

The Grandmaster moaned. "You're doing great, Lo." He whispered in Loki's ear. _"Ah..._ you feel so good.

Loki let the Grandmaster push his legs further back, the Grandmaster grabbing onto the headboard for leverage to thrust hard into Loki's ass, mattress creaking beneath their moving bodies. It felt like the man was trying to split him open. 

The Grandmaster fucked harder, faster, balls slapping against Loki’s ass, groaning on a particularly deep thrust. The sound sent a burst of warmth through Loki’s gut and he arched up against the Grandmaster despite himself, tilting his head back to expose his throat.

The Grandmaster reached down between them and took hold of Loki’s cock again, and he’d almost forgotten he had an erection, somehow, but now that the Grandmaster was touching him it was impossible to ignore. Loki moaned, blood throbbing through his groin. The Grandmaster stroked him and he couldn't deny that it felt good. Loki bit down hard on his lower lip, an electric feeling sizzling beneath his skin.

He could feel the heat in his face, and couldn’t help making a tight sound when the Grandmaster snapped his hips forward and the blunt head of his cock rubbed against his prostate, his cock jumping in the Grandmaster's hand. 

Loki squirmed a little on the Grandmaster's dick, trying to push up into the Grandmaster's hand and down against the cock inside him at the same time, pleasure rolling through him down to the tips of his fingers and his curling toes.

The Grandmaster moaned his name again before stealing Loki’s mouth with his, the kiss rough and bruising and Loki groaned. He enjoyed the way the Grandmaster kissed him and Loki wanted more. So, he tangled his fingers in the Grandmaster's hair and pulled down when the Grandmaster was about to pull away.

The Grandmaster smiled. _“Needy.”_ He said, but he complied all the same, kissing Loki hard while ramming his thick cock into Loki’s ass again. Loki cried out at every forward thrust, shaking, his body and mind coming undone with every hit of the Grandmaster's dick against his prostate.

Loki couldn't hold back his moans anymore and satisfied, the Grandmaster stroked Loki's cheek. “You’re doing good, pet. _So good.”_ He said, panting heavily. 

__

Loki could feel the Grandmaster getting close from the way the man was grabbing at his body, pawing at Loki possessively, jerking his cock hard and rough. The Grandmaster's skin was slippery with perspiration and his hair was plastered to his forehead, eyes staring at Loki like they could consume him.

__

“Just... just get it over with.” Loki demanded through gritted teeth, and to his surprise the Grandmaster obeyed with a hoarse moan, cock plunging in and out of him in a smooth rhythm as he spurted his come, hot, into Loki’s ass.

__

Loki felt rattled as the Grandmaster finally came down, the Grandmaster's weight heavy and oppressive on top of him, skin too-hot, almost feverish. Loki's hands dropped back down to the bed and he blinked up at the ceiling, mind wiped blank and unable to figure out how he got here, his hole all sore and stretched around the Grandmaster's cock, the man's come inside him.

__

“Hm... That- that was _good.”_ The Grandmaster's panted against Loki's chest, sounding satisfied. He then pulled out of Loki's hole with a wet sound, hands sliding down Loki's sides. “Oh.” He said, after a moment. “You’re still...”

Loki looked down at his still hard cock. “Don’t.” He said flatly. “Just... leave it.”

But the Grandmaster was already curling his hand around Loki’s dick and bringing it to his mouth. When he sucked at the head Loki groaned and twisted his hands into fists in the bedsheets. 

The mouth on his cock was hot and wet, sucking perfectly around his shaft. The Grandmaster bobbed his head up and down, wasting no time, clearly determined to get Loki off.

Loki moaned loudly. The man's' mouth on his cock felt really fucking good and it didn't take long before his cock was pulsing hard in the Grandmaster's mouth and he came, suddenly, surprising even himself with the force of it. The Grandmaster swallowed it down, his throat convulsing around Loki’s dick, and somehow he didn’t even gag, he just… took it, nails digging into Loki’s hips.

“Better.” The Grandmaster said when he finally lifted his head again, licking a bead of come from the corner of his lips. 

Loki felt even more strung-out than he had been just a moment before, heart stammering in his chest and his limbs all numb.

The Grandmaster moved closer to him again. "I want this to be good for you too, you know?" He said, before he leaned in again to kiss Loki on the mouth. As the Grandmaster kissed him, Loki could taste his own come on his mouth.

A few moments later, the Grandmaster broke the kiss. Loki wondered if he could go, now that they were done. 

“Uh, Grandmaster, can I… can I leave now?" Loki asked carefully. He hoped the question wouldn't piss the man off. "I would... I'd like to get cleaned up if that's all right.”

“Oh... of course, honey.” The Grandmaster answered with a smile. "I want to get some sleep anyways, so... I guess you’re off the hook for now. You can go.” He said.

Loki nodded and moved away from the Grandmaster. 

He was on his feet in seconds.

As quickly as he possibly could, Loki got his clothes together. However, while doing so, shame for what he'd just done started to creep over him. Not only had he just fucked a man in order to get in his good graces, he had enjoyed it too... Loki didn't know what to think of that. 

Apart from that, Loki also felt incredibly exposed; he was getting dressed while the Grandmaster’s come was leaking out of him. It really didn't help that he could also practically feel the man’s eyes on him, watching him unabashedly as Loki put on his clothes back on.

“Is there... some place I can go?” He said when he'd finally managed to get his clothes back on. 

The Grandmaster stretched his arms. “Oh, yeah. As a matter of fact, I have a suite arranged for you!" He said. "There’s someone waiting outside to take you there.”

Upon hearing that, Loki frowned and looked at the Grandmaster. He didn’t really know what to say. The man already had a room prepared for him and somebody was waiting for him outside to take him there, which basically meant that… the Grandmaster really had known all along that Loki was going to give into him tonight. 

The Grandmaster just smiled at him.

Loki felt incredibly frustrated and annoyed, and hated himself for doing exactly what the Grandmaster had wanted from him and had expected him to do. “All right.” He said and then turned to move towards the door. 

He just wanted to be away. Away from the room, away from the Grandmaster...

“Uh, _sweetheart?”_ The Grandmaster, however, said. Stopping Loki in his tracks. 

Loki turned back around. “Yes?”

“What do we, uh… what do we say when I do something nice for you? I mean… you maybe haven’t seen it yet, but... it’s uh… it’s a _really beautiful_ suite that I’ve got prepared for you. Just for you! There are many people who’d do anything for a place like that, you know?” The man said and then looked at him expectantly. 

"Oh... Right." Loki swallowed and forced a smile. It was hard to force out the words that followed. “Thank you, Grandmaster. For... your generosity.” He eventually managed to say. 

It had sounded stiff and a little forced but the Grandmaster smiled at him nonetheless. “You’re welcome, babe. See you later!" He said and then moved to lie on his side with his back towards Loki. 

It was like he was a servant being dismissed, which... wasn’t exactly something that Loki was used to. Yet, he wasn’t complaining. He could leave, finally

He made his way towards the door.

He wanted a shower. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I was nervous about posting this chapter... Idk I feel really weird about writing smut but I hope it was all right? Kind of? I'm sorry for the long wait, but life has just been really tough. I am still planning on continuing this but I don't yet know exactly where this story is going. So if you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd love to hear it :)


End file.
